


[S] Dave: Play The Piano

by Mostlygaymagic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlygaymagic/pseuds/Mostlygaymagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NByskaYSEuE</p>
    </blockquote>





	[S] Dave: Play The Piano

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NByskaYSEuE

_He was completely focused. It was like he didn't even try. Slender, pale fingers struck the keys so lightly. His fingers were used to this kind of movement, whether it be on a keyboard or the large instrument he was playing now. The way he moved while playing was mesmerizing. The way those hands flexed and struck the keys, the way his shoulders tensed and relaxed, the way he would close his eyes and open them again, the way he'd let himself go in the music. And yet, as the music went dark and serious, John seemed to go with it. Dave leaned in the doorway, watching every move behind his shades. Too soon did the song end and he snapped out of his daze, going over to his buddy and putting an arm around him.  
"Dork, what're you doing?"  
"Oh! Hi Dave, I was just playing. No big deal, you wanna go do something?"  
Dave cursed, hitting the keys and making a jumbled noise.   
"Fuck fuck fuck! Damn you Egbert, I'll never get this.." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He felt someone against his back and hands on his own. When he jerked his head up, red eyes hidden by shades met clear blue ones.   
"Here, it goes like this.."  
The keys rang out clear, yet not quite right. Dave slumped a bit, before he took a deep breath and tried again. Before he knew it, he realized he was playing the tune correctly, and in his excitement, messed up yet again. He let out a sigh, resting his face on the keys. Then he thought, thought about John, and suddenly the inspiration ran through him again._  
Dave walked into the room. The piano hadn't been touched. Not since John- No. He shook his head. He wouldn't think about that. Slowly, he sat on the bench, Johns rabbit was still sitting there. He picked it up, looking at it. He felt the emotion expand in his chest, making it feel tight and making it excessively hard to breath. The rabbit ended up propped next to him, And he started to trace the keys he thought he'd never remember. The notes just came to him, he was playing without trying, without real control over his body. As the music escalated, he began to think more. About John.  
 _That smile._  
His fingers wavered, yet the tune continued.  
 _That laugh._  
The music began to quiet down.  
 _John was the best person he knew._  
Slowly it began to stop almost. Dave stared blankly at the keys, willing it to go on.  
 _You could have saved him._  
The music stopped for a moment, his fingers freezing at the thought.  
 _You idiot_  
Daves fingers were hitting the notes again, softly.  
 _You're an idiot Dave.  
You could have tried anything to save him._  
Suddenly the music filled the room angrily and loudly. Tears were starting to build up in Daves eyes, he was hunched over the piano on the brink of sobbing.  
 _You asswipe why didn't you try something, anything to save him?!_  
He's gone now!  
The music stopped with an almost out of place note, just barely going on before it compltely stopped, Dave put a hand to his face, talking to himself in a shaky, cracked voice.  
"No... No I tried... I did what I could.."  
"Dave?"   
His eyes shot open and he jerked himself around to look at the doorway.  
Suddenly he was off of the bench, the bunny falling over, half hanging off of the seat.  
He knew that voice.  
He just hoped it wasn't his imagination.

 

It was midnight. There was no light in the piano room, but yet there was someone there. Someone obscured by the darkness. But their fingers danced along the keys, playing a light tune, finishing a song unfinished earlier. A rabbit propped up on their side.  
They smiled a small smile as the tune slowly stopped.  
And as they stood, the stuffed animal fell over into the floor.  
They stopped, picking the rabbit up, looking at it for a moment.  
A fonder smile formed on their face, and they took it with them, out of the room, and away from the memories they shared with that certain person.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I even read homestuck??????????


End file.
